More to Life
by MakoRain
Summary: The makings of what happens when I dabble with Cloud, Tifa, and my favorite remnant, Yazoo. Makes ya wonder, don't it? Yeah, I have no idea what I was doing, either...now complete please don't hate
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic has been nagging in my brain and so I just had to write it. Now, it's kind of deceiving in the beginning as to what intentions are from whom and what exactly is going on. Hell, I'm not even sure where I was going with this plotline but I just had to try something new. Again, feedback is always welcomed and needed in this case to know what you think of this perspective, per say. As always, Square-Enix rules all in the Final Fantasy universe and I thank them for giving me little playthings for my stories.

"**More To Life"**

**By MakoRain**

**Chapter 1**

The bar was bustling with customers and Tifa Lockheart was kept busy on her feet, preparing drinks while Yuffie and Aerith quickly did the waitressing thing. She had such great friends to work for next to nothing and not complain, knowing that Tifa was just getting things back in order after the repercussions of Geostigma. Thankfully, Cloud was helping make ends meet with Strife Delivery Service back in business and doing daily deliveries throughout the recovering sectors.

Yuffie broke through her thoughts with another large order from table 3 and she dutifully refilled the mugs, not bothering to glance at the occupants in this mad house. Around their fourth round she did get curious and asked Zack to cover the bar since he'd been hovering around her, giving pointers at how to do her job.

"That screwdriver needs more orange juice, unless you want the poor soul who drinks that to fall off his stool."

"Here Zack, why don't you take over for a sec while I take these," she'd said, lifting the glass laden tray in one hand while pointing to the waiting customers Zack had yet to serve.

"Sure sure, leave it to me," he said before getting down to business, whipping out bottles and glasses behind the bar like a squirrel on speed, but with more agility, or so she hoped. Tifa just laughed at his enthusiasm and made her way through the crowd, only bumping into a couple regulars and not spilling anything; after working and running a bar, you learn these things.

"You boys seem to be pulling out all the stops tonight," she said, sliding the glasses to each recipient when she finally got a good look.

"You three again? Aren't you supposed to be out on a quest or something instead of drowning your sorrows?"

"What do you care? We're helping you out, you ungrateful bitch." Kadaj spat, forcing Tifa to check her anger to not hit him; even if he was an old enemy, he was now a customer, but maybe not for long.

"As you can see, I don't need your help so it might be time to cut you off." Just then Kadaj did something not so smart when he grabbed her arm and stood to face her.

"We'll leave when we're ready." She could hear the chatter subside around her and the ceasing of glass moving alerted her to Zack's attention, followed by the audible charge of Barett's arm gun.

"Kadaj, don't make me embarrass you in front of all these people by beating your ass." Her eyes burned into his hand still on her arm and she brought her free fist up but it never made contact with his face, instead crushing into Loz's hand that suddenly appeared.

_Not this again_, Tifa thought as both hands were now rendered useless to her and Zack unsheathing his blade was a welcomed sound to her ears.

"I think it's time you boys went on your way…maybe you'll be able to find Mother."

Loz, drunk and vulnerable, squeaked "Mother" before letting out a sob and that was Kadaj's cue.

"How could you be so cruel?" he asked in his drunken state before leading a bawling Loz out into the streets of Midgar and leaving their third brother behind.

Tifa massaged her arm with her sore hand and glanced down at the silver haired man, so much like his brothers and Sephiroth in appearance but more quiet and cunning. As if feeling her eyes on him, Yazoo whispered, " I'm sorry Miss Lockheart for their behavior," before turning his cat like gaze onto her and she felt an odd sensation, like that of prey just being eyed by its predator.

"Its fine," she said more calmly than she felt before walking away, her back turned to him nervously. He won't do anything, not with this many people, she thought, trying to comfort herself but not succeeding.

"Hey, you okay Teef?" Zack asked, watching her movements carefully while still being able to pour drinks with ease.

"Yeah, I'm all right guys, thanks."

"I would've blasted them but figured you didn't want to lose furniture…or customers." Barett said, giving her a smile before returning upstairs to check on Marlene and Denzel on his way to his own room.

"Should expand and make this an Inn," Zack commented, somehow always able to read her thoughts. Maybe he picked that up from Cloud; or it could be the other way around, one never knew with those two. Aerith popped in and agreed with her husband, nodding her head excitedly.

"You really should! You could add on to the back and maybe another floor put on to make three stories for guests. I could decorate!" she clapped her hands happily, almost bouncing with glee.

"You gotta love her." Zack chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Yes, to put up with Aerith you really did, Tifa agreed silently before being ambushed by Yuffie on her other side.

"Practicing some sneaking skills?" she asked the ninja off handedly.

"I'm learning from the best," she answered, pointing and waving to Vincent in the corner who might have smiled behind his hand on his face, clearly under stress with the ninja's ideas of stealth and subtlety severely clashing with his own. Yep, Yuffie was one as well that you had to love to be able to handle her hyper antics and overactive imagination, so Vincent must feel something for the young girl and it made Tifa smile to think of her friends and their happiness.

Zack and Aerith had each other, Barret had Marlene and Denzel was pretty much his adopted son now that he was there for the kids all the time; Yuffie had Vincent…well, sort, and Tifa…Tifa had Cloud, in a sense. They weren't involved romantically but they'd never been better friends since he had come back and given their family another chance, a family that seemed to be growing and yet dividing simultaneously.

For some reason table three caught her attention, one lone occupant getting tangled in her web of thoughts. Who did Yazoo have? There were her brothers…who'd just left him here so that couldn't be going smoothly. Sephiroth was defeated and only lived as a memory so that was out of the question. It appeared that Yazoo had no one, no person to share his thoughts with, his words, and his life. Well, it's part of a bartender's job so…

Once the crowd thinned out, Tifa wiped down the bar and made her way over to table three. Yazoo hadn't moved all night and she had grown rather curious as to why he hadn't left…what was going on inside this young intelligent man? With more courage than she could remember gathering, she pulled up a chair and watched him turn his eyes to watch her, eyes so full of keen sense but clouded with a touch of alcohol.

"You doing all right?" Tifa asked, motioning to the drink he was still nursing in his hand and he pushed it aside, focusing on what looked to be initials inside a heart that a previous sentimental customer had carved into the table's surface instead of looking at her.

"The liquor does not affect me as much as it does my brothers. They drink out of anger…defeat, unlike me."

"Why do you, then?" she asked, intrigued despite herself.

"I drink to numb the pain."

"Pain? Pain of what?"

Yazoo looked at her pityingly, seeing that she didn't understand. "How would you like to exist just because someone decided it was so? I've had one purpose in my life, and that has fallen apart."

Tifa took in his words and hollow eyes, the meaning of his perception sinking in.

"There's more to life than just being, Yazoo. Once you find something worth living for, the days get easier. Trust me." She lightly squeezed his hand and made to leave but his voice brought her back.

"Is that how you do this? Live?" He really was lost, ad looked at her with pleading eyes, begging to understand where it all went from here. She sighed and tried to explain it to him as best she could.

"I have my friends, my job, my life. The rain that makes things grow…the snow that makes things die to start anew another day. All of these things, great or small, make my life worth living. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the Planet."

Tifa smiled and Yazoo contemplated a moment before asking, "That's how you survived your battle with Loz. But why? Things were so different then…sadness ruled your life."

She looked surprised at his observation but didn't deny it; things had been different months ago when Geostigma had threatened to take Denzel away. Cloud was gone, almost to the same fate unbeknownst to her…she had to take care of Marlene but Tifa'd had no one to take care of her, to lean on, and it took all her will to carry on to the next day.

"Things were harder then, but I believed in better days to come and they did." She finally replied and Yazoo blinked.

"You don't really believe that."

"Call me naïve, but I do. And I try to find the good in people, even you." She said this jokingly and Yazoo smiled along with her jest before he suddenly sobered.

Her attention turned to the front door that had just opened. Since it was just about closing time she knew of no regulars that would stop by for a night cap and looked to see Cloud's azure gaze lock with hers and they shared a secret smile, hers welcoming him home and his of gratitude paired with thankfulness for her caring.

"Even if you fall into the same trap, time and time again?" Yazoo's words cut through her thoughts of Cloud to come in sharp focus on his meaning. It was no coincidence, him saying this just after Cloud's return home.

"I believe in second chances, Yazoo. People can change."

"They can try to change but never will completely, Tifa. Keep that in mind."

With that and a final squeeze of her hand he stood up, preparing to leave. She eyed him questioningly as she got up and followed to the door, preparing to lock up after his departure. Once there, Yazoo stopped and turned around to face her one last time before leaving.

"Thank you, Tifa. You have shed a new light on life for me."

"It's what I do." She said with a warm smile that he genuinely returned before walking out and melting into the night.

Cloud appeared out of the corner of her eye, just coming out of the pantry from where he'd no doubt been listening.

"You could have stayed in plain view, Cloud." She said offhandedly while putting the chairs upside down on the various tables spread throughout the room. He joined her with a smile letting the silence pass between them until he broke it.

"What did he want?"

"Hmm? Tifa asked, dwelling on Yazoo's parting words. "Yazoo? He just needed someone to talk to, Cloud. Even our once enemies need guidance."

"I know, but why from you?" He asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye, thinking she didn't see it.

"Why not me? I give advice all the time, to customers, our friends, you." The last word she emphasized, reminding him of how many times she had been there to make sense of his jumbled life.

"I suppose," he admitted finally, and she relaxed until he had to add, "Is that all, I wonder…" in a thoughtful tone. He always had to have the last word. Stubborn till the end, she thought grudgingly.

"Yes, Cloud. To my knowledge, all he wanted was guidance. You happy now?" Tifa stood in front of him in her annoyed pose, hands on hips and chin jutted out which he knew he should fear but he couldn't help smiling; she was adorable when she was angry… maybe that's why he didn't mind making her mad all the time.

"I guess."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips at his boyish resignation and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his solid from.

"Welcome back, Cloud." She whispered into his shoulder, his face in her hair.

"Thank you, Tifa. There's no place I'd rather be."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's to you, Beastmaster2003

**Chapter 2**

Thankfully it was Sunday and so Seventh Heaven was lax of excitement. Tifa let Aerith and Yuffie have the day off, giving them freedom to have some time with Zack for the pink maiden and letting the ninja practice her "skills" with Vincent. Tifa couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the caped man as he was lead by Yuffie out the door and she laughed, absently skimming the customers to see if anyone needed to be topped off. Her eyes fell to Yazoo who seemed to be back for something besides beer as he nursed an untouched glass at the end of the counter. Might as well go and face the inevitable.

"Glad to see you're still alive." She said, leaning over the counter to talk to him.

"Yes, well, I'm not suicidal," he said with a small smile and Tifa wasn't sure if it was genuine or forced. "Is your life still a bed of roses?" he added sarcastically and she stopped from snapping harshly at him.

"Yazoo, my life is fine. So stop looking for something that's not there. I'm happy." She tapped the countertop emphasizing those last two words. Why couldn't he get it through his head and leave well enough alone?

"You'll be happy too once you start living." Tifa made her was around the bar to sit on a stool beside him.

"Any ideas on how to do that?'

Yazoo's gaze bore into hers and before she knew what was happening, his hands were on hers as well.

"I think…" he started, moving closer to her until they were mere moments apart and he closed the gap with a gentle slide of skin against skin, his lips on hers, kissing her softly. Stunned, Tifa pulled away and he finished "that might be a start."

Still dazed, she looked at him oddly. "That's not what I meant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am," Tifa assured and Yazoo tilted his head to study her.

"Do you really think Cloud will change his ways for you?"

Puzzled, Tifa started to argue, "He has-" before he cut her off.

"Tifa, you've been with Cloud in some way for years now…do you think that's healthy? How he's always coming and going but you're still in place, always waiting for him?"

Quietly, Tifa said, "Cloud…he's just always been…"

"Exactly. He won't change. Not the way you want him to, Tifa, remember that."

With a quick pat of his hand on hers, Yazoo left Tifa confused and silent on the stool. She must have sat like that for quite some time since the room had emptied and daylight left the room darkening. Cloud came in to see what Tifa was doing and found her immobile on the stool. He'd heard Yazoo's voice earlier and peaked to see them cozy at the counter, almost buddy buddy and it did not leave him with a pleasant feeling. Not when she was still in the same spot he'd seen her at last time, unmoving, not cleaning or making drinks…just sitting.

"Tifa?" He edged into the room coming to sit beside her at the bar.

"Yes, Cloud?" she asked, voice far away and staring at her hands,

"Everything okay?"

With a small sigh, she pushed off the bar stool and began moving.

"I'm fine." Tifa walked to behind the bar, trying to evade his questioning gaze. "Please, Cloud, just drop it."

"I don't like Yazoo hanging around here." He stated quietly, following her until she stopped and turned on him. She couldn't believe this.

"And why is that, Cloud?" she asked angrily, glaring at him for his prying habits.

"I don't trust him. His intentions aren't good Tifa, can't you see that?" He put his hands out to her, pleading with her to understand,

"Look, I can't help it if some guy likes me, alright?!" Tifa said low between clenched teeth, wanting more than anything for this conversation to be over. Apparently, that was not meant to be.

"But I can."

Tifa looked at Cloud in bewilderment as he suddenly closed the distance between them, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. If Yazoo's had been gentle then Cloud's kiss was forceful but not unpleasantly so. Tifa felt that earth-shattering kiss throughout her body, his need, want, desperation, desire, all for her, Tifa Lockheart. They parted, breathing heavily and Tifa placed her hands on his chest for balance; that kiss had been the most thrilling of her life and she was having trouble recovering.

"Tifa, I love you, I've loved you for so long."

She looked up at him, eyes refocusing to meet his dazed blue ones. "What?" She didn't believe what she was hearing. Were her ears playing tricks on her? His grip didn't loosen on her and she realized he was worried that she hadn't responded.

"Cloud…" her eyes searched his and she saw doubt in his eyes before his grip slackened and he stepped back, crestfallen. She moved towards him resting her hand on his arm and he looked at her hopefully.

"I've always loved you, Cloud." Her smile grew with his but before she could enjoy this news fully she had to know something or it would forever eat at her brain.

"Why now all of a sudden? We've had so long to tell each other how we feel, but you think now of all times is the best?" Tifa watched him think this over, his contemplation visible on his face and was drawn to him, wrapping her arms around his body, holding him tightly for reassurance.

"I've wanted to tell you, but…now with…" Cloud whispered into her hair, clinging to her. "I didn't want to lose you."

"To what, Cloud? You won't lose me…you never will."

"They why does he keep coming around?"

She pulled back now to face him. How could he think that she and- "Yazoo? I'm not in love with Yazoo, Cloud, he just needed a new perspective on life."

"Are you sure?" he asked despairing and Tifa broke her upcoming anger into sincerity and compassion for the man she loved, even if he wasn't that perceptive.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not in love with Yazoo…because I'm in love with you."

His whole body relaxed and he collapsed into her arms, his face nuzzling her hair. They held in other, their arms enveloping each other in their love and Tifa could not be happier…but why did she feel uneasy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tifa awoke the next morning in the arms of her friend after a very peaceful night's sleep and couldn't help smiling, not after being held by him all night. They were planning on taking it slow, feeling things out after waiting for so long and Tifa was happy with their mutual decision. Her smile dwindled when she was met with a man's form blocking her way from exiting the pantry. Why was she tested yet again by her becoming stalker remnant? Tifa was seriously regretting her words of welcome that first night. If she had known that she would become part of his new life routine, she seriously contemplated letting him be done with it once and for all.

"Please move."

He just stood there motionless, the look in his eye showing he had no intent on moving out of her way. If that were the case, she'd have to make him move or move through him. She would not be held captive or defenseless in her own pantry for Christ's sake.

"Can you please not do this today?"

"Only if you don't want to." Yazoo said quietly, but they were so close she had no problem hearing him or the forbidden question in his voice.

"No," she gasped, not wanting to feel this way, this inkling to know what exactly he meant.

"Stop playing with my head."

Yazoo's gaze never left her face, and a look like pity seeped into his features.

"That was never my intention."

Like hell, her mind spat out but she didn't say it aloud, her breathing too fast to speak. She had to put some distance between them, and fast.

"Don't…" it was more of a halfhearted plea as he stepped closer, testing her boundaries and grazing his fingers across her cheek.

"Why?" he breathed, his face the only thing she could see and his eyes, so blue green, almost deeper than…

_Cloud._

"I love him." Thank god her voice was back and her common sense along with it as he backed up, her declaration clearly shaking him.

"So you think." He sounded so smug she had the sudden urge to wipe that confidence right off his face.

"I know for a fact, Yazoo, so please, just go."

"I will, for now, but you can't keep running and hiding, Tifa. I know you sense it."

No further explanation was given to the meaning of his words and none was needed as Tifa felt the full weight of what he said fall on her.

She knew all too well…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasping for air, Tifa jumped up in bed, a tangle of bed sheets following her. Eyes wide with fear as her heart pumped full of adrenaline, trying to remember what had just happened. What the hell???

She felt a stirring and was suddenly comforted by arms wrapped around her waist, his voice full of concern. "Tifa, what's the matter? Bad dream?"

"More like a nightmare remembered," she sighed, her head in her hands. All she had to say was Yazoo and a quick recap of the dream was all Cloud needed.

He rest back down peacefully beside her, pulling her to his chest and easing her mind with his fingers running through her long dark hair. "That was the last day anyone saw him, wasn't it?" He asked softly, his lack of jealousy probably having something to do with what he just said.

"Yes, it was," she replied in a wistful sigh. "No worries."

He murmured his agreement even as she felt him drift off, ever grateful that it was his arms and his arms always that would hold her forever, no matter what was past. The future was all there was.

_As it was meant to be._

The End

A/N: And that's that. Hehehe I bet I had u going for a while, didn't I? I'm cruel like that, sorry, but I can't write Tifa with another man for the life of me, it's gotta be Cloud or lonliness for our poor girl. Please R&R if u loved it, hated it, finished it, whatever. I love to hear from u.


End file.
